Sin titulo solo lee
by Dari y Ana
Summary: Si quieres saber averígualo.


Son las 6:30a.m, me despierto, adormilada, y me doy una ducha.

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen y hoy será mi primer día de trabajo; mi trabajo es cocinar; no se pero me gusta. Cuando era pequeña jugaba con trastes de juguete o ayudaba a hacer cosas sencillas a mi mamá en la cocina; o sea que desde siempre he querido ser cocinera.

Ya son las 7:30a.m y entró a las 8, pero con el tráfico necesito irme ya, ni siquiera he desayunado, realmente espero poder comer algo rápido.

Me subo a mi carro; no es un gran carro pero es comodo. Me subo y meto la llave para encenderlo, pero ¡oh, oh! No enciende. Me desespero e intento de nuevo pero no funciona, ¡Vaya, mi primer dia de trabajo y llegaré tarde! Entonces recuerdo: Hay una estación de trenes cerca. Me voy, casi que corriendo a aquella estación. No se ni siquiera a que hora sale un tren para el lugar donde trabajo. Llego y faltan 5 minutos para las 8; me acerco al señor que vende los boletos y pido uno.

Por suerte, esta apunto de salir uno, entonces me voy corriendo al tren. ¡No puede ser, esta lleno! Camino y camino hasta el último vagón donde encuentro un lugar, me acomodo y checo la hora 8:02a.m. ¡Genial, llegaré tarde!

Me asomo a la ventana que esta a mi lado y noto que esta polarizada pero por fuera, entonces, no se ve nada. Miro al otro lado y veo el paisaje borroso por la velocidad del tren. Pero entonces en aquel asiento de a lado veo un joven de, al parecer, de mi edad, es atractivo, aunque a juzgar por como se ve; es bajo de estatura. Ignorando eso, su cabellera es rubia, tiene músculos y barbilla un poco partida. Noto que voltea hacia mi y volteo rápidamente y finjo que checo que hora es. La verdad es que me sonrojo, no se porque es raro, no lo conozco pero hay algo que llama mi curiosidad.

Sin darme cuenta ya llegue a mi estación, antes de bajarme volteo rapidamente a verlo, quizas por última vez y observo que da un boztezo, se veía muy tierno, no se porque pero se que no lograré sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza.

Camino hasta la salida de la estación y me dirigo corriendo a mi trabajo. Al llegar, veo que son las 8:34, me dirigo, avergonzada, a mi jefe para hablar de mi tardanza pero no dice nada, solo me dice que no vuelva a ocurrir.

6:00p.m. Al fin salgo fue un día agotador pero me gusto, mis compañeros son muy amigables, asi que creo que no me aburriré mucho.

Busco mi carro y recuerdo que, no lo traigo. Regreso a la estación y escucho un tren, solo espero que no sea el que tengo que tomar. Llego y pregunto que tren acaba de salir, lamentablemente es el mio. Me dicen que hay otro a las 7:30, asi que... a esperar.

Tengo demasiado sueño, realmente, me cansé. Creo que hubo mucha gente o no se pues, nunca he trabajado en un restaurante, siento que cabeceo y en un cabeceo veo la imagen, en mi mente, de aquel muchacho que vi bozteseando y yo misma me asombro, es raro, la verdad es que lo extraño y suspiro ya que jamás lo volveré a ver pero son amores de calles, y según yo es uno de los mas dolorosos pues sientes que te enamoras y ya no vuelves a verlos nunca más.

Escucho el sonido de un tren y al revisar la hora veo que es el mio, asi que me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo al tren.

Nuevamente lleno, ¿porque todos toman este tren? Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, creo que es porque este llega al centro y pues a todos les gusta ir ahi, incluyendome, aunque hace mucho que no voy.

Recorro y recorro los vagones y nuevamente me toca el mismo de la mañana, no me quejo, al menos tengo un lugar para sentarme. Volteo a lado para ver el paisaje y me asombro tanto que juraría que casi me da un infarto. Es el mismo chico de la mañana, solo que ahora solo observa la ventana y dudo que ya me haya visto.

El asiento a mi lado esta vacío, asi que me recargo en la pared del tren y subo los pies al otro asiento, saco mi celular y empiezo a jugar con el, no se que hacer estoy aburrida y el trayecto es un poco largo, mientras juego con mi celular, saco una foto y sale aquel muchacho exactamente cuando voltea. La foto es perfecta y me quedo observandola, la luz del atardecer se refleja en su rostro tan perfecto y el color de sus ojos se nota, un hermoso azul y... ¡¿QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!? Eso es de una chica... enamorada y obviamente yo no lo estoy ¿verdad?

Por poco paso de mi estacion, me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo a la puerta para salir. No se porque pero al pasar por aquel chico susurre un "adios" y eso hizo que soltara una lágrima porque yo se que no lo volvere a ver, esto solo fue una... coincidencia. Pero al menos tengo esa perfecta foto de el.

Al llegar a mi casa, esta sola. No tengo mascotas, hijos o al menos algun novio. Estoy muy cansada, no quiero hacer la cena, asi que busco algo en el congelador y para mi suerte, encuentro una pizza congelada, la caliento en el microondas y me voy al sofá. Mientras observo la televisión, me acuerdo de algo, mi carro aun no esta arreglado, asi que mañana tendré que tomar el tren y obviamente tendré que recordar al chico. No termino la pizza y me voy a mi habitación enojada porque mañana tendré que tomar el tren y su recuerdo vendrá a mi cabeza y me pondré nostalgica. Dejó de pensar en eso y me dedico a tratar de dormir.

El despertador no suena a la hora y cuando me despierto son las 7:30. Genial, nuevamente llegaré tarde al trabajo. Tarde o temprano se que me despedirán. Enojada y sin bañarme, me cambio y me largo a la estación de tren. Me toca tomar el mismo tren de ayer, o sea que llegaré alrededor de las 8:30a.m, doble genial. Al llegar el tren, me voy a paso lento pues aunque llegue primero, eso no hara que llegue mas temprano al trabajo.

Al subir al tren, veo asientos vacios pero por alguna razón quiero irme a aquel asiento de ayer, asi que sigo caminando y, por suerte, el asiento esta vacio, me acomodo y quiero escuchar musica, asi que conecto mis audifonos a mi celular y pongo mi cancion favorita. Me gusta mirar el paisaje mientras escucho música asi como si fuera en un video musical pero como de mi ventana no se ve nada, me siento como ayer (recargada en la pared) y observo el paisaje de la otra ventana. Pero... ¡No puede ser! ¡Ahi está! El mismo chico de ayer, cubro mi boca abierta con mis manos y me dan unas ganas inmensas de gritar, de la emoción pero todos me tomarían como loca.

Despues de todo mi asombro comienzo a sonreír, sonrojada, no se pero me alegra tenerlo frente a mi. Quizás lo de ayer no fue coincidencia. Me dedico a observarlo mientras escucho mi música, dudo que me mire observandolo pues va leyendo el periodico. Al llegar a mi estación susurró: "Hasta esta tarde" y sonrío.

Llegó a mi trabajo y voy con el jefe, avergonzada, pidiendole perdón, el acepta mis disculpas y me pregunta que si no me gustaría cambiar mi hora de entrada a las 9 pues le hace falta que alguien salga a las 7. Me parece una excelente hora, pues de todos modos alcanzaría a ver aquel chico, asi que acepto el trato. Comienzo a trabajar, de inmediato y feliz.

Al salir de mi trabajo, a las 7, me dirigí a la estación, compré mi boleto y me senté a esperar a que dieran las 7:30. Se escuchó el tren y lo abordé. Me fui al mismo lugar y me acomodé. Y si, ahi estaba él. Me alegré y desde ese momento supe que, a partir de hoy, tomaría el tren a mi trabajo (y me regresaría también) todos los días solo para verlo a él.

*1 semana después*

Me encuentro en la estación, esperando mi tren de siempre. Me siento rara aunque no se porque, siento como si algo malo fuera a pasar, pero ignoró la sensación. Al escuchar mi tren me dirijo hacia el y veo que hay más gente de lo normal, me subo empujando a unos cuantos y me dirijo a mi asiento. ¡Rayos! Esta ocupado y el chico esta a lado. Me molesto pero escucho a alguien que casi hace que me desmayé:

-Si ya no hay asiento, puedes sentarte aqui conmigo-era él.

Me voltee a verlo y le respondí:

-¡Claro! Muchas gracias.-Dije y me fui a sentar junto a él.

Estaba muy nerviosa y emocionada, aparte de que nos encontrábamos en un momento muy incómodo por lo que había que romper el silencio:

-Desde hace una semana te veo diariamente al subirme al tren, y no se como te llamas.-¿¡Que es lo que acabo de decir?! Eso no iba a decir yo. ¡Oh! Ahora pensara que soy una loca.

-Peeta, Peeta Mellark-responde sonriendo.-¿Y el tuyo?

-Sonrió al igual que el y respondo:-Katniss, Katniss Everdeen. Un gusto.-Y le ofrezco la mano.

El me da la suya y escucho que suelta una risa.

-El placer es mio, Katniss.-y nos soltamos las manos-¿Sabes? Yo tambien te he visto desde la semana pasada, me pareces una persona agradable.

Me sonrojo y empezamos a hablar, al parecer tenemos muchas cosas en común y me agrada.

Mientras hablabamos de una banda que a ambos nos fascina, se escucho un estruendo y se vió una luz cegadora. Despues de eso no recuerdo nada.

Me desperté y estabamos en un tunel, arriba de escombros y de repente lo vi a el, a Peeta y me acerque a el, gateando, pues estaba un poco desorientada.

-Peeta...-le dije en el oído.

Abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y ví que su mirada se iluminó.

-Katniss...-dijo en un susurro. Despues hizo una mueca de dolor y soltó un pequeño gemido.

-¿Estas bien?-le dije asustada.

- No, me duele el cuerpo y me duele aún más la cabeza. ¿Puedes revisarla?-me respondio amablemente.

Sin contestarle, me acerque a su cabeza y vi un charco de sangre, no era grande.

-¿Como esta?-preguntó.

-Creo que el impacto hizo que...-no pude seguir pues vi que el charco se hacia cada vez más grande. Vi a Peeta y se estaba quedando dormido.-¿Peeta?-dije con la voz mas clara posible y, al ver que no contesto, comencé a llorar.-¡Peeta, respondeme porfavor!-dije gritandole y sacudiendolo.

-Katniss...-dijo nuevamente en susurro.

-Peeta-dije sonriendo pero sus siguientes palabras borraron de inmediato esa sonrisa.

-Katniss yo se que moriré. Pero antes de hacerlo quiero que...-No lo deje acabar y junté mis labios a los suyos. Noté ligeramente el movimiento de sus labios pero al poco tiempo el se aparto de mi, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos-Te amo-dijo-desde el primer momento que te ví.

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

*Años después*

Actualmente estoy casada y tengo 2 hijos, soy feliz pero no me siento completa. Y creo que es por Peeta, lo amaba y para ser sincera aun lo amo. Siempre lo recordaré y sobre todo aquellos hermosos ojos azules.


End file.
